<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[白牛白]If You Are Too Shy (Let Me Know) by heaaaapu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090358">[白牛白]If You Are Too Shy (Let Me Know)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaaaapu/pseuds/heaaaapu'>heaaaapu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaaaapu/pseuds/heaaaapu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>接著像是掩飾因為獨處而害臊的模樣逃竄到毯子內，儘管彼此不必遙望就近在咫尺的距離，白布在牛島身旁不敢輕舉妄動。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[白牛白]If You Are Too Shy (Let Me Know)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>社團練習結束的那天傍晚，牛島鮮少主動開口邀約白布來宿舍樓頂進行夜間觀星。白布眨巴著雙眼凝視牛島一會兒回答：「……好的？」<br/>那就吃完晚飯後就可以過來了。<br/>白布重新仰起頭來望向牛島時，那抹淡笑被狠投進胸腔內發熱著，隔著衣料彷彿能夠透出白色蒸氣來，他不由得開始揣測著究竟有多少人看過如此溫柔的對方，抑或，是獨享。</p><p>白布藏不住心緒也耐不住等待，匆忙吃了幾口飯後回房裡打理自己的衣著後按照和牛島的約定到樓頂，推開笨重的鋁製灰色大門，印證了同輩間幾經流傳的信息為屬實。<br/>聽說三年生宿舍樓頂上種滿了綠色植栽，有人說本來白鳥澤就建造了屋頂花園但因為管理方面並沒有開放給在校學生，僅提供給教職員一個過渡休憩的秘密地區。</p><p>少女少年的好奇心取證後，門是開不了的。</p><p>所以白布對此相當狐疑，直到坐在攀滿綠藤的天台處的少年輕聲呼喚白布，他絲毫沒有猶豫地朝著聲源走近對方。<br/>整個樓頂地面都是草坪，白布走近了牛島身旁，他伸長了手捉住白布比自己小多了的手腕。</p><p>躺吧，牛島說。</p><p>初夏的夜晚裡吹起的風挾帶一點殘春的涼，白布思忖有多帶著毯子的決策是正確的。他攤開了海軍藍的薄毯，一大半蓋過牛島身子上，「我覺得我們會需要。」所以請用，接著像是掩飾因為獨處而害臊的模樣逃竄到毯子內，儘管彼此不必遙望就近在咫尺的距離，白布在牛島身旁不敢輕舉妄動。</p><p>在白布心不在焉期間躊躇是否開口詢問對方，為何是自己？<br/>「我覺得，你能好好陪我才約你來這裡的。」指尖在面前劃開了天際滿是零星的夜幕，比起星星，目光更為追逐手指的厚繭和微小傷口結痂。牛島在許多人的生活裡拆解成各八方的存在，日日碰面互動的累積下，他在白布眼裡始終是能將自己所熱愛的事物展現最為璀璨熾熱的憧憬。</p><p>「有點意外……」<br/>「意外？」<br/>「與其說是意外，不如說原來牛島學長是浪漫主義的人。」<br/>背棄膽怯不失小心翼翼，白布轉過頭看向牛島，然後又看見對方噙著淡淡笑意的臉龐。<br/>他說，其實幾天前不小心聽見你和天童說到想摘星星，而你卻認真地說你沒辦法所願把星星摘來，因為肉眼可見的星星實際上都太大顆了。</p><p>「要為你摘星辦不到，但是……」</p><p>陪你看星星還做得到。牛島順勢對上那對在夜裡也依然炯炯有神的雙眼，眼裡深處蟄伏著難以名狀的情感。</p><p>眨眼之間，白布迅速坐起俯身在牛島面前，隨即低頭吐出的氣息一次次撫過面頰。<br/>相視幾秒後牛島緩緩闔上雙眼，他不再多意欲任何舉動。他想，白布是很聰明的人，肯定能夠憑藉這些蛛絲馬跡去理解。</p><p> </p><p>「我能夠會錯意嗎？牛島學長。」</p><p>「……可以。」</p><p> </p><p>但你得改變說法，決不是會錯意，白布。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>